Mi final feliz
by Takara-hime
Summary: Es un two-shot...Acercó lentamente su rostro y, me besó....-Suéltame.-volví a decir.-No.-... Lentamente, haciendo caso a lo que mi corazón y mi cuerpo pedía, correspondí el beso... es SasuSaku, espero les guste. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaración: **Cuando este en _cursiva, _va a ser más o menos mi explicación… el resto será desde la vista de Sakura.

**Hola, este es un two shot, verán… la idea se me vino el día de mí cumple pero recién ahora logré terminarla… es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí misma… suena ridículo pero yo quiero que la historia tenga un final feliz, aunque no sea el que yo escribí que sea feliz.**

**Bueno, intenté convertirlo en one shot pero fue un intento en vano… ya me despido, les estoy fastidiando demasiado las cosas… ustedes vinieron para leer la historia… pues aquí esta: **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi final feliz.**

Llevaba más de 5 horas caminando por la orilla del río, haciendo sonar las piedras e intentando asimilar mi cruda realidad.

Era mi cumpleaños, nadie me había dado un regalo, nadie me había dicho felicidades o siquiera me había sonreído pero, la verdad, nada de eso me importaba… yo no tengo razón para celebrar mi cumpleaños, sería celebrar el llevar un año más sin verlo.

Cierro los ojos al recordar como fue nuestro último encuentro.

**FLASH BACK.**

_Konoha era atacado por segunda vez por akatsuki._

_Unos ninjas evacuaban a mujeres, niños, ancianos, jóvenes y discapacitados lo más rápido posible. El alboroto era enorme, muchas casas ardían en llamas y otras cuantas estaban casi destruidas._

_Yo, al igual que muchos ninjas, defendía la ciudad del enemigo pero mi principal objetivo era encontrar a Naruto._

_Lo había perdido de vista al inicio de la pelea y hasta ahora no lo encontraba._

_Escucho algo sobre que es imposible vencer al ángel de Dios junto con Dios… yo sé que se refieren a Pein y Konan pero sé que Naruto no dejará que destruyan la aldea y yo tampoco._

_-¡¡RASENGAN!!-Ese grito hizo que me volteara. Vi humo y después a mi amigo en el piso, con una gran herida en el abdomen y varias rasguños… pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue ver a quién le provoco esa herida. Ahí, parado un poco más lejos, con la katana desenfundada y sangre en ella estaba nuestro antiguo compañero de equipo como si nada._

_Le reste importancia y corrí hacia Naruto, me arrodille junto a él y vi que la herida era mucho peor de lo que creía._

_-Sa-Sakura-chan.-se le dificultaba hablar._

_-Naruto, tienes que permanecer quieto y no hables.-dije mientras colocaba mis manos sobre la parte herida y empezaba a realizar el jutso de curación. Las lágrimas querían salir al verlo en ese estado y yo, sana… hubiera sido mejor que yo tuviera la herida y él estuviera sano._

_-Hay… hay que salvar… la aldea.-intentó pararse pero fue en vano._

_-Así no podrás hacer nada.-no pude contenerme más.-Primero hay que curarte.-las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.-Y después seguiremos defendiendo la aldea.-_

_-No Sakura-chan… cura a los aldeanos.-pidió._

_-¿Me quieres dejar sola?-le dije sin dejar de curarlo.-¿Quieres dejar a la aldea sin el próximo Hokage y a mí sin mi mejor amigo?-_

_-Sakura-chan.-dijo con tono melancólico.-Tienes razón, necesito estar sano para seguir defendiendo la aldea.-_

_-Y para ser el próximo Hokage.-añadí sonriéndole._

_Escuché una explosión y no le hice caso, un kunai rozó mi brazo y yo ni lo sentí… mi objetivo era curar a Naruto._

_-Ya está.-le dije mientras lo miraba.-Ahora a continuar en lo que estábamos.-me paré._

_-Sakura-chan, yo… lo siento.-dijo tristemente mientras se paraba.-El teme… no pude…-_

_-No tienes porque disculparte.-le interrumpí._

_Miré a mis alrededores y vi que las cosas estaban calmadas, busqué al Uchiha con la mirada y no lo encontré… lo que encontré fue gente herida, la ciudad en pésimo estado y alguno que otro muerto._

_-Se han retirado.-dijo Naruto.-Los vencimos.-sonrió.- Sabía que lo lograríamos dattebayo.-_

_-Entonces… me pongo manos a la obra.-empecé a caminar hacia los ninjas heridos y a curarlos._

_-Mi papi, mi papi.-dijo una niña llorando cerca de un cadáver.-papi… papi.-lo movía, queriendo que este reaccionara. Me acerqué a ella y la niña me abrazó llorando, no sabía quién era esa niña pero no puede evitar sentir pena._

_Esto es lo que había provocado Uchiha Sasuke, varios muertos, la ciudad casi destruida y… lazos rotos._

**END FLASH BACK.**

Abrí los ojos y me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Mucha gente lo odia, muchos quieren verlo muerto, otros quieren venganza y algunos verlo destruido… ¿Por qué yo no puedo pertenecer a estos grupos? ¿Por qué a mí me toca lo peor… amarlo?

Ni yo misma puedo entender porque lo amo… el casi mata a mi mejor amigo, atacó la aldea, atacó a mis compañeros y, sin embargo, lo amo.

¿Quién manda sobre el corazón? Puede que alguien… pero yo no.

Maldición, las lágrimas están por salir… volver a llorar por su culpa.

Me restriego los ojos y miro el cielo; esta por oscurecer, debería regresar a la aldea pero no quiero… no de momento.

Decido adentrarme en el bosque, ¿Qué puedo perder?

Siento como si alguien me observara… debe ser solo mi imaginación; después de todo, desde que él se fue estoy sola.

Los recuerdos me empiezan a bombardear: cuando formamos equipo, las peleas de él con Naruto, la batalla contra Naruto en la terraza del hospital, cuando se fue de la aldea, cuando lo volvimos a ver y el último recuerdo… él con su katana desenfundada y gotas de sangre corriendo por esta… sangre de mi mejor amigo… de su antiguo compañero… de Naruto.

Mis piernas tiemblan y caminó sin rumbo.

Veo una luz… ¿Eso es una cabaña? Pues parece una.

Me acercó a ella, toco la puerta y esta se abre.

Puedo observar una mini sala con un sillón negro largo y cuatro sillones pequeños que a los lados; al frente del sillón largo, pegado en la pared, una chimenea encendida y en el centro una hermosa alfombra. Una puerta abierto deja ver un comedor y ahí mismo una cocina. A mí izquierda, dejando un espacio más o menos grande, hay una librería con un retrato encima de ella y hay un pasillo, al fondo de este hay una puerta cerrada.

-¿Hay… alguien?-preguntó sin moverme de mi sitio.

Espero mas no responden.

Entró lentamente, miro a mis alrededores e, inconscientemente, me dirijo al retrato.

No puedo evitar cogerlo y que las lágrimas se empiecen a desbordar.

-Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.-murmuró entre lágrimas mientras veo la foto.

Ahí estaba Kakashi-sense detrás de nosotros con la mano encima de la cabeza de Sasuke y Naruto, yo en el medio sonriendo.

¡ESPEREN!! ¡¿Qué hacía esa foto ahí?!!

Rápidamente me volteo y, recostado en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba él… mirándome como si nada.

-Sakura.-dijo con un tono suave.

-Sa… Sa.-se me dificultaba terminar su nombre.-Sasuke.-lo logré.

-Hmp.-rodó los ojos.

Como si recién me hubiera dado cuenta de la situación en que estaba dejé el cuadro encima de la librería y saqué un kunai; poniéndome en posición de ataque.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí una respiración detrás de mí, me giré y me topé con su pecho, tuve que alzar mi rostro para verlo.

-¿A quién planeas atacar?-preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante en dibujada en su cara.

En un rápido movimiento me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

Solté mi kunai. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Acercó su cabeza a mi cuello y sentí su cálido aliento, no pude evitar estremecerme.

Poco a poco subió su cabeza hasta quedar frente a mí. Confusión… eso palabra se quedaba corta para describir lo que sentía.

Acercó lentamente su rostro y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me beso. Su beso fue delicado, cálido y… ¡FUE MI PRIMER BESO!

Se separó de mí. Tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro y sus ojos dejaban ver cierto destello de satisfacción.

Creo que era por el hecho de haber sido el primero en besarme.

Reaccioné-Suéltame.-le dije e intenté separarme pero lo único que conseguí fue que él me apretará más contra sí.-Suéltame.-volví a decir.

Tenía que alejarme de él, tenía que mostrarme fuerte, tenía que salir de aquel lugar… tenía, tenía y tenía, pero no.

-Por favor.-le pedí con lágrimas en los ojos.

No es justo que después de todo mi sufrimiento caiga a sus pies, aunque lo amé, no es justo para mí.

-No.-dijo con sencillez.

Forcejee un poco pero él, con cada movimiento que yo hacía, me apegaba más a sí. Intenté empujarlo poniendo mis manos en su pecho pero se movió rápidamente y me llevó hasta el espacio que había entre la puerta y la librería.

Cogió mis manos por las muñecas, me apretó contra la pared y me beso… pero esta vez su beso fue violento.

El aire me empezaba a faltar cuando separó sus labios de los míos

Estoy segura que estaba roja, mis labios ligeramente hinchados y respiraba aceleradamente.

Su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia estaba dibujada en su rostro.

Iba a replicar para que me soltará pero no alcancé a hacerlo… las razones, creo, son obvias.

Mi corazón me pedía a gritos que le correspondiera, mi mente decía que esto acabaría mal si no lo apartaba.

Tal vez me arrepienta por lo que voy a hacer, tal vez mañana maldiga mil veces la decisión que acabo de tomar, quizás jure y perjure que fue el mayor error pero, ahora, no me importaba.

Lentamente, haciendo caso a lo que mi corazón y mi cuerpo pedía, correspondí el beso. Mi subconsciente había perdido.

Sentí como soltaba mis muñecas, cortaba el beso y me veía.

Sonrió con picardía para después agarrarme por la cintura y regresar a lo anterior pero esta vez yo me abracé de su cuello.

No podía aguantar más; lo amaba con toda las fuerzas de mi corazón. Sabía que podía ser un juego, que podía ser cosa de una noche pero… por lo menos esa noche quería ser feliz.

_Se dejó llevar por él, no sabía a dónde iba, no sabía que pasaría, solo sabía que estaba besando al chico que amaba mientras este; de una manera sutil, le guiaba hacía algún lugar._

Escuché un sonido sin embargo no le hice caso.

Sentí como Sasuke se separaba lentamente de mí y, recién ahí, caí en cuenta de que me encontraba recostada sobre una cama.

Un nerviosismo entero recorrió mi cuerpo. Creo que el miedo se reflejó en mi mirada porque sentí una mano en mi mejilla, voltee mi rostro para ver a Sasuke que estaba sentado al filo de la cama. Sus labios se posaron en los míos pero el beso volvió a ser cálido… como el primero.

Me di cuenta de algo… esta noche iba a ser larga… quizás eterna.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Desperté enredada en las sábanas, me acomodé mejor en la almohada e intenté en vano huir de los rayos del sol.

Resignada abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle… estaba sola en la cama.

Me recosté sobre el espaldar cubriéndome con la cobija. Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho al mismo tiempo que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban; mi subconsciente repetía un _te lo dije_ y mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

Antes de que pudiera derramar la primera escuché un leve ruido, giré mi rostro y vi al azabache en el marco de la puerta de lo que parecía ser un baño.

Una toalla le cubría de la cadera hasta las rodillas y dejaba al descubierto su pecho.

Sonreí al verlo.

Él también sonrió e hizo que automáticamente me sonrojara.

No pude evitarlo. Envuelta en la sábana me paré y lo abracé… estaba feliz de que él no me haya dejado.

De una manera dudosa correspondió mi abrazó y después acarició mi cabello.

Mi rostro estaba escondido en su pecho.

-Sakura.-dijo sutilmente.

Me separé de él, sin embargo este me cogió por la cintura y me apretó contra sí.

-¿Aún sigue en pie lo de llevarte conmigo?-me susurró en el oído.

Me miró.

-Siempre.-le dije mientras lo besaba y entrelazaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.-Siempre, siempre.-le repetí entre el beso. -Sasuke-kun.-

Se separó lentamente de mí.

-Me estas provocando.-dijo con una ceja alzada.

-No entiendo Sasuke-kun.-era la verdad, no sabía a qué se refería.

No me respondió, solo me volvió a besar… y bueno… una cosa lleva a otra.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esta es la primera parte… la segunda se las dejo ahora mismo… **


	2. El final

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaración: **Cuando este en _cursiva, _va a ser más o menos mi explicación… el resto será desde la vista de Sakura.

**Aquí está la continuación… este es el final… ahí se los dejo. XD**

--------------------------------------------------------

**Mi final feliz.**

_Un año más tarde._

Se valiente, tienes que ser valiente, tienes que decirle… tienes.

Me decía mientras me veía en el espejo. Escuché un ruido, me giré y vi a Sasuke salir del baño envuelto en su toalla.

Giré mi vista otra vez al espejo, atreves del cual él también se reflejaba.

Ahí lo tienes… dile. Era justo hacerle caso a mi subconsciente, tenía que hacerlo.

Me voltee y vi a Sasuke buscar alguna ropa en los cajones. Sacó la ropa y la puso encima de la cama.

-Me retiro.-dije al ver que estaba dispuesto a cambiarse frente a mí.

Él me regreso a ver, alzó los hombros y continuó en lo que estaba haciendo.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina. Para quienes no entiendan nos mudamos… ahora vivimos en el País de la Luna en una casa más grande un poco alejada de la aldea, aquí nadie sabe del pasado de Sasuke y del mío.

Preparé el desayuno, para hacer enojar un poco a Sasuke prepare… ramen.

Y saben, lo logré o eso creo por la mueca que acaba de hacer mientras le sirvo el plato.

-¿Hoy vas a trabajar?-le pregunté mientras me sentaba en una silla frente a él.

-No.-respondió con suma tranquilidad. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

La mayoría del tiempo Sasuke era enviado de aquí para allá a hacer algunos trabajos… y siempre los hacía rápido.

-Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunté mientras cogía su plato vacío y lo lavaba.

-Acompañarte.-respondió mientras veía hacia otro lado.

Me giré sorprendida.

-Es… es enserio.-dije dudosa.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Está bien.-guardé el plato.

-¿No vas a comer?-me preguntó.

-No.-camine hacia la sala y Sasuke me siguió.

-No te estás alimentando bien.-me reprocho.

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras y subí a la habitación.

Una vez adentro cogí un tacho en el cual estaba la ropa sucia, apenas lo alcé sentí como alguien me lo arrebataba de las manos.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunté un tanto extrañada.

-¿Qué haces tú?-respondió con otra pregunta.

-Pues iba a lavar la ropa hasta que ALGUIEN me la quitó.-recalqué.

-Hmp… contrataré a ALGUIEN que lo haga por ti.-dijo mientras dejaba el tacho con la ropa en el piso.

Me quedé en estado de shock durante unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Sasuke poniéndose frete a mí.

-Sí.-le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y bajaba las escaleras; cogí un monedero que había en la sala y salí de la casa dejando esta con seguro.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó una voz a mi derecha.

-Voy de compras.-le respondí mientras miraba hacía al frente.

Volteo su rostro y me miró extrañado.

-Voy a comprar alimentos… cosas básicas.-le expliqué.

Él giró su rostro y caminó a mí lado.

Este día era muy extraño, primero no va a trabajar, después me impide lavar y dice que va a contratar a alguien que lo haga por mí y ahora me acompaña a hacer compras.

Miró al cielo para ver si no se avecina una tormenta pero está despejado.

Y regresa mi subconsciente al ataque: dile, dile, dile, dile… igual se va a enterar.

Respiré hondo, ganó un poco de valor, me giro para ver a Sasuke y todo mi valor desaparece.

Pueden llamarme cobarde, pero pónganse en mi situación… ¿Cómo decirle a Sasuke Uchiha que va a ser papá? Suena simple, pero no quiero imaginar su reacción.

Después de un rato llegamos al local, entré, cogí un canasto rojo y empecé a buscar lo que hacía falta.

-Haber.-dije mientras veía las cosas.

Metí en la canasta azúcar, arroz, fideos, ramen instantáneo, leche, etc. Poco a poco la canasta se hizo más pesada, pero para mí no era nada.

-Yo la cargo.-dijo Sasuke mientras cogía esta.

Lo miré y otra vez quedé en estado de shock.

Su comportamiento era muy extraño… Algo se traía entre manos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras ponía su mano en mi frente y con la otra cargaba la canasta.

-Aja.-asentí con la cabeza. Estaba bien… pero bien confundida.

Continué buscando lo que me faltaba.

-Té… té.-decía mientras veía hacía los lados.

Lo encontré en lo alto del estante. Lancé un suspiro resignada y me paré en puntitas para cogerlo.

Sentí una respiración en mi cuello que hizo que me estremeciera.

Me giré lentamente y me encontré con la mirada de Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien Sasuke-kun?-pregunté mientras me acercaba a él.

Vi que apretaba con fuerza el canasto.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?-me acerqué más intrigada por su comportamiento.

-Me estás provocando.-dijo.

-¿Nani? Ò.ó- ¿A qué se refería con qué lo estoy provocando?

Noté como apretó aún más el canasto y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Vamos a pagar.-se giró rápidamente y caminó hacia el cajero.

Confundida lo seguí y estaba a punto de ponerme de última en la larga fila cuando sentí como alguien me empujaba bruscamente.

Estuve a punto de caerme, si no fuera por los reflejos de Sasuke ahora estaría en el piso.

Cuando recuperé el equilibrio Sasuke me soltó, dejó la canasta en el piso y cogió de la camiseta al señor que ahora estaba de último y lo alzó.

-Vas a pagar.-vi que activaba el sharingan.-muy caro.-

-Vamos a casa.-le pedí mientras me ponía a su lado.-Vamos.-cogí suavemente su brazo.

Soltó al señor y se volteo para verme.

-Pagamos y nos vamos.-dijo seriamente mientras cogía la canasta, se acercaba al cajero, sacaba su monedero y pagaba.

La gente empezó a murmurar… hablaban mal de mí y de Sasuke.

Salí del local con la mirada en el piso.

Este aldea no me agradaba… extrañaba Konoha.

Ahí estaban mis compañeros, Ino- cerda, Naruto, Tsunade-sama… mis amigos… para mí mi familia.

Sentí mis ojos aguados, los cerré con fuerza para reprimir las lágrimas y los abrí lentamente.

Vi que estábamos cerca de llegar a la casa, abrí la puerta y observé como Sasuke dejaba las bolsas encima de la mesa.

Salió un rato de la casa y aproveché ese instante para restregarme los ojos… no quería que él me viera llorar.

-Te han mandado algunas cartas de Konoha.-se escuchó una voz detrás de mí.- Está es de Naruto.-me pasó una carta blanca con una estampilla en forma de ramen.- Está es de Ino.-me dio una carta amarilla con adornos de rosas.- Y está es de Tsunade.-me pasó la última carta; era de color marrón claro con el sello de una hoja.

Sin siquiera pensarlo abría de primera la de Tsunade-sama.

Decía:

_Sakura._

_Tú me dijiste que si es que quería que volvieras a Konoha él vendría contigo… no debía ser vigilado o puesto a prueba… debía ser tratado como los demás ninjas._

_Aceptó tus condiciones._

_Así que espero que cumplas tú palabra y regreses… te extrañamos._

_Atentamente Tsunade-sama._

_PD: No le digas a nadie lo de te extrañamos... no es una petición, es una orden._

Miré a Sasuke con una inmensa sonrisa surcándome los labios.

Boté al piso el resto de las cartas y me abalancé a abrazarlo.

Él me agarró con sumo cuidado… demasiado cuidado.

Yo estaba abrazada de él.

-¿Qué decía la carta?-preguntó.

Alcé mi rostro y, aún con la inmensa sonrisa, respondí.

-Podemos regresar a Konoha… Tsunade-sama aceptó las condiciones.-lo miraba… él ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Hmp…-

Ese pequeño gesto de desinterés hizo que mis ojos se llenarán de lágrimas. Sin poder contenerme enterré mi rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba sin control.

-¿Qué pasa?-su tono de voz parecía algo preocupado.

-Tú… tú.-decía entre sollozos.- Tú no quieres regresar a Konoha ¿Cierto?-le dije mientras me apretaba más a su pecho.

-Hmp… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-apenas pronunció estas palabras alcé mi rostro para verlo.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.

Y yo… una inmensa en el mío.

Acabo de sacar una conclusión… eso de que te cambian los ánimos cuando estás embarazada es cierto… muy cierto.

-Es mejor que hagamos las maletas.-anunció separándose un poco de mí.-Yo las voy a hacer.-me miró por última vez y sonrió con ternura.

Había algo sospechoso y raro… lo sospechoso era que él se hubiera ofrecido a hacer las maletas… lo raro… que él sonriera con ternura, y sí, estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha.

Intenté dejar de pensar en eso, recogí las cartas y las puse encima de la mesa.

Empecé a ordenar las compras.

Poco a poco se hizo tarde… pasé el almuerzo hablando sobre cómo se pondría Naruto, sobre la reacción de Ino cerda, sobre Tsunade-sama… sobre todo. Sasuke me observaba, hacía uno que otro comentario y me seguía observando.

-¿Sasuke-kun, por qué me miras?-pregunté al ver que no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Acaso no puedo mirarte?-dijo mientras se paraba de la silla y caminaba hacía donde yo estaba sentada.

-Sabes algo.-me paré para escucharlo.-Te ves preciosa cuando sonríes.-Agaché mi mirada al piso apenada por el reciente comentario y él sonrió de medio lado.

-Me voy a bañar.-dijo y pasó junto a mí para subir las escaleras.

Apenas él se fue empecé a arreglar la cocina.

A los pocos minutos subí al cuarto, lo ordené un poco y me senté en el filo de la cama.

Restregué mis ojos… él sueño me empezaba a vencer así que decidí sacar la toalla para bañarme después de que Sasuke saliera de la ducha.

Cuando me voltee me topé con el pecho desnudo de Sasuke y unas cuantas gotas de agua corriendo por este.

Lentamente alcé mi mirada y vi a mi Adonis… su cabello mojado, gotas de agua recorriendo su rostro y sus negros ojos clavados en mí.

-Sakura.-dijo con un semblante serio.

Asentí mi cabeza para hacerle notar que prestaba atención.

-¿Sabes por qué desistí de atacar Konoha?-seguía serio.

Negué levemente.

-Porque te vi llorar y no me gusto.-no dejaba de notarse serio.-Porque en el momento que el kunai rozó tu brazo sentí un vuelco en mi corazón… porque cuando te acercaste a Naruto quería dos cosas: matarlo y estar en su posición.-Paró un rato y después continúo.-Porque me di cuenta de que te amaba… de que te amo.-finalizó.

Yo estaba quieta, observando e intentando comprender por qué me decía todo esto.

-Puedes ir a bañarte.-complementó mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba su ropa.

Caminé lentamente hacia la ducha, confundida.

-Sasuke-kun.-dije en el marco de la puerta y volteándome levemente. Noté como él se giró para verme.-Yo también te amo.-le sonreí y me adentré más a la ducha.

Fue una ducha larga, llena de reflexiones, de pensamientos y de dudas.

Cuando salí noté que Sasuke no estaba en el cuarto así que me cambié tranquilamente. Entré a la ducha para cepillarme los dientes.

Al salir Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la cabecera de la cama con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el vació.

Me paré frente al espejo y vi mi reflejo.

Dile, está en todo su derecho de saberlo; comenzó otra vez mi subconsciente.

Claro que se iba a enterar, pero de momento me faltaba valor para hablar de ese tema. Tenía mes y medio de embarazo.

Empecé a imaginarme a mí con la barriga un poco más crecida, le sonreí a mi reflejo e, inconscientemente, me acaricié el vientre.

Me sentí observada.

Rápidamente quité mis manos de mi vientre y me giré para ver a Sasuke.

Él tenía la mirada fija en mí. Me observaba de pies a cabeza, su vista recorría todo mi cuerpo y se detuvo cuando en mi rostro.

Un rubor entero recorrió mis mejillas y voltee mi rostro para seguir observando mi reflejo.

-Hmp… eres una molestia.-comentó.

Sonreí al recordar esta frase.

Sasuke se paró, camino hasta donde estaba y se puso detrás de mí. Me abrazó por la espalda y junto sus manos en mi abdomen, agachó levemente su cabeza y la apoyó en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Pero eres mi molestia.-dijo mientras besaba levemente mi cuello.

Sonreí por la frase dicha y también por el cosquilleo que producía su beso.

Bajo un poco más sus manos hasta que quedaron a la altura de mi vientre. Junte mis manos con las suyas.

-Nuestra molestia.-se corrigió sin dejar de besarme.

Abrí los ojos por la impresión… entonces él sabía todo… por eso se comportaba así… ahora lo entendía a la perfección.

-Yo… Sasuke-kun.-no sabía que decir.

Me giró levemente, me abrazó y agachó su rostro hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron.

-Me estas provocando.-

Sonreí, no entendía porque decía que lo provocaba pero era lindo verlo así.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun.-le dije mientras entrecortaba la distancia hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron.

Y de una cosa pasamos a otra…

Estaba recostada en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabello.

-Te amo Sakura… y feliz cumpleaños-dijo antes de que cayera dormida.

----O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---O

Han pasado tres años desde aquel día.

Ahora veo a nuestros niños jugar en el parque mientras estoy sentada en una banca junto con Sasuke, fueron 2 varones.

Hemos regresado a Konoha, vivimos felices mientras cuidamos a nuestros hijos.

Ahora, en este preciso momento, estoy ganando valor para decirle que estoy embarazada… de nuevo… aunque creo que él ya lo sabe... eso deduzco por la forma tan delicada en que me está tratando.

Y este es mi final feliz... con mi príncipe azul interpretado como Sasuke, con nuestros hijos viviendo en un reino llamado Konoha y esperando un hijo más… o hija.

Porque sé que él me ama y yo lo amo.

Y nos amamos.

**Fin**


End file.
